


All The Ways We Say 'I Love You'

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [13]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Liam’s strength lay in actions, not words.





	All The Ways We Say 'I Love You'

Liam’s strength lay in actions, not words. When he’d first decided to propose to Wendy, most of his free time had been spent drafting the question, over and over. And even then, he’d screwed it up. So, he told in her other ways. With the jump-jet jump. With the cups of tea (milk, two sugars) he brought her when she stayed up late working. With him staying absolutely still when she fell asleep on him. He told her in a million different ways and she, in turn, told him back. Except she was more vocal about her love for him


End file.
